


Red desire.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mucha angustia sexual, Sexo oral y anal, algo de humor, doble penetración, orgia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Estudiando en una universidad de Tokio ahora Himuro vive con su hermano.Nijimura anuncia que va de visita, y teniendo pensamientos inquietantes hacia su amigo Tatsuya lo invita a quedarse con ellos, sin embargo cuando él y Kagami lo reciben en la puerta se dan cuenta de que Shuu no vino solo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

— Oye, Taiga. Te he hablado de Shuu, ¿verdad?

El sonido del cuchillo contra la madera cortando los vegetales no se detuvo, podían conversar tranquilamente ya que no había paredes que dividieran la sala de la cocina. Kagami agradecía esedetalle, no le gustaba sentirse encerrado cuando le tocaba cocinar.

— Mm, ¿tu amigo de L.A. que resultó ser el antiguo capitán de Kurokoy los demás arcoíris?

— Nijimura Shuuzou, el mismo.

Sentado en un cojíncon las piernas extendidas bajo la mesita central Tatsuya sujetaba su teléfono, pasando las fotos del twitterde Nijimura. La mayoría eran con Alex y los niños a los que ambos entrenaban, también de comida americana y lugares que eran acompañados de un emocionado comentario de Shuu, que a pesar de ya llevar más de tres años en Los Ángeles seguía sintiéndose un turista allá, descubriendo de todo.

Se quedó mirando una foto reciente donde Shuu estaba sin camisa y Alexandra en bikini, ambos con un brazo sobre los hombros del otro con el panorama de la playa tras ellos, y se preguntó si el de ojos grises siempre estuvo tan bueno.

_‘Parece que les va muy bien, eh.’_

Aunque no fue algo que hicieron público por el tema de las edades la rubia le contó cuando empezó una relación con Nijimura, apenas un mes después de que él se viniera a Japón. Eso le fastidió un poco ya que antes de su viaje Shuu se le declaró; el mayor aún no sabía de su mudanza así que aquello no fue un acto de desesperación, pero de todas maneras fue rechazado por Himuro.

Había visto a Shuu en diferentes facetas y situaciones, y a pesar de lo tosco que solía ser para todo cuando estaba a su lado entraba en modo “puberta enamorada” y parecía otra persona, por eso Tatsuya estuvo seguro de que el boca de pato sólo estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos.

Hizo bien en rechazarlo, pidiéndole que mantuvieran su amistad. Que empezara a andar con Alex tan rápido le confirmó que en realidad Shuuzou no estaba enamorado de él, eso creía pero… no pudo evitar notar esa espinita de remordimiento clavada, una que constantemente le hacía pensar cómo habría sido tener a Shuu a su merced.

Y vaya que eso sumado a la distancia hicieron estragos, porque a pesar de que realmente Shuuzou no había cambiado demasiado su cerebro y su pene insistían en gritarle lo condenadamente guapo que se había puesto ese pelinegro. Era como si la genética de Nijimura hubiera querido vengarse de su rechazo, sacando a flote el atractivo escondido (al menos para Tatsuya) del muchacho para atormentarlo.

_‘Me pregunto si todavía siente cosas por mí.’_

Mantuvieron el contacto a través de sus redes sociales pero el otro chico no volvió a mencionar nada al respecto, como si la confesión de amor nunca hubiera sucedido.La parejita sorpresa se separó cuando él empezó su tercer año en Yosen y siguieronsus vidas tal como antessegún veía en esas fotos tomadas apenas la semana pasada, más de un año después de su rompimiento.

Ya estaban de vacaciones y hacía mucho que no veía Japón, razón por la que Shuuzou ahora se encontraba dentro de un aviónrumbo al aeropuerto de Narita.

— Vendrá de visita, así que le dije que podía quedarse aquí si tú aceptabas.

Luego de echar todo en el agua hirviendo Kagami puso la tapa y miró al otro con escepticismo.

— ¿Y es un tipo confiable? Mira que tus juntas no eran muy decentes que digamos.

— Oye, ¿eso dónde te deja a ti? Me junté contigo y eres un chico bien.

— Y quiero seguir siéndolo, por favor. Estoy recordando algo sobre una pelea con sujetos de pecho peludo.

— Sí, Shuu es genial en combate. Creo que mencionó que practicó karate y también tuvo su pasado turbio.

Eso hizo que Kagami rodara los ojos en medio de un sonido exasperado.

— Joder, Tatsuya. Y me pides que lo meta aquí.

— _Relax_ , a pesar de todo es muy buena persona. —Tatsuya cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa— Además, imagínate lo correcto que debe ser para haber tenido derechitos y obedientes a la Generación Milagrosa.

Ese era un buen punto, aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de que fuera un capitán delincuente y por eso sus subordinados obedecían a base de miedo.

Taiga resopló decidiendo darle el beneficio de la duda, de todas formas le advirtió a su hermano que a la primera sospecha ese tal Nijimura daría media vuelta y se buscaría algún hotel. Tatsuya sabía cuánto le costó al papá del pelirrojo aceptar al chiquillo peleonero que su inocente hijo insistió en tener como amigo-hermano, así que si el señor se enteraba de que Taiga metió a alguien peligroso en su departamento seguro le daba algo.

Himuro aceptó muy confiado.

— _Okay!_ Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

\-----

Vale, a primera vista Nijimura lucía como una persona normal, incluso lo primero que hizo cuando se abrió la puerta fue saludarlo cordialmente agradeciéndole que lo recibiera en su hogar. Nada que ver con el sujeto a su lado que por donde se le mirara se acumulaban las flechitas imaginarías que le señalaban a Kagami todas las pintas de ser alguien de cuidado.

No sólo eso, cuando el fulano rubio se quitó los lentes de sol,esos ojos azulinos que adornaban una expresión taciturna rayando en el aburrimiento se abrieron grandes al igual que los de Taiga cuando ambos se reconocieron. Tatsuya soltó un poco discreto _“Shit”_.

— … Nash.

— Mono.

La puerta fue cerrada en el acto y Kagami enfrentó a su hermano.

— Taiga, eso es de mala educación.

— ¡Me importa un carajo! ¡¿Por qué ese tipo está aquí?! ¡No me digas que también lo invitaste!

Tatsuya le había prometido que no se arrepentiría, y ahora en menos de un minuto se estaba arrepintiendo de la mitad de su vida. ¡Nadie le contó sobre esto!

— Wow. Espera, bro. —le agarró los hombros al menor, entendía que se pusiera tan tenso— Estoy igual que tú, Shuu no me dijo que vendría con alguien y menos con Nash. Lo más sensato es dejar que él nos explique, ¿bien?

No lo demostraba pero se sentía inquieto también, no tenía idea de que Nijimura conociera a Nash. El de cabello encendido respiró hondo y Tatsuya le preguntó si ya estaba listo, Kagami le pidió un segundo más y volvió a respirar varias veces hasta que pudo confiar en su cordura.

Abrieron la puerta nuevamente.

— Primero que nada, bienvenido, Shuu. Es bueno verte.

— Igual, parece que has crecido un poco. —Nijimura le golpeó el pecho amistosamente y Himuro no se contuvo, jalándolo para palmearle la espalda y sacudirle el cabello entre algunas risas. Qué decir, se habían extrañado.

El recién llegado tomó algo de aire mirándolos seriamente, con Nash detrás de él chasqueando la lengua.

— Tengo claro que Nash es la última persona que se imaginaban ver y lamento no haber avisado, pasaron algunas cosas. ¿Podemos hablar adentro? Estamos muy cansados y les prometo que si siguen sin estar convencidos nos iremos.

Himuro miró al alto pelirrojo, él también tenía algo de resentimiento con el Gold pero estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Taiga seguía con cara de estar probando esas horribles medicinas que le daban de niño, mas finalmente accedió.

Con sus zapatos en la entrada junto a las maletas y todos rodeando la mesita de centro Taiga terminó de poner las bebidas y se sentó en su cojín, sin dejar de lanzarse miradas retadoras con el de los tatuajes. Nijimura empezó a hablar.

— Quien había querido acompañarme para darles una sorpresa era Alexandra, pero tuvo que quedarse a ayudar a sus padres a cambiar de casa luego de unos problemas que tuvieron. —hizo una pausa para tomar de su té frío, disfrutando de las suaves caricias del aire acondicionado— Hasta el último segundo creí que vendría solo pero bueno, de alguna manera terminé trayendo a Nash conmigo y cuando quise mencionárselo a Tatsuya la cobertura de mi teléfono pareceque se quedó en Estados Unidos.

— ¿Entonces viniste con él por voluntad propia? —preguntó un consternado Kagami.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —a Nash no le hizo gracia, removiéndose por vigésima vez en ese cojín del demonio donde no había manera de estar cómodo. ¿Cómo es que a los japoneses les gusta sentarse en el suelo? Al parecer fuera de la cancha también actúan como monos.

Nijimura le gruñó que se comportara.

— No tenía idea de que se conocieran.

— Sí, bueno. ¿Recuerdas que oímos varios rumores de él y su equipo? Antes de que Jabberwock fuera invitado a venir me lo topé un par de veces en la tienda de ropa donde trabajo, y la verdad es que apartando lo cabrón que se pone con el tema del básquet es alguien muy culto que tiene su encanto. —se encogió de hombros con simpleza— Luego de que le patearan el culo aquí su actitud cambió un poco y pues, de alguna manera empezamos a salir.

Al parecer las cosas con Nash simplemente se daban “de alguna manera”.

Esperen un segundo… Tatsuya parpadeó un poco confundido, debió haber entendido mal.

— ¿Empezaron a salir?

Con su típica mueca en el labio Nijimura le respondió con la cara más relajada del universo.

— Nash y yo somos pareja.

El grito que dieron los _bros_ retumbó en todo el edificio.

— ¡Nunca me comentaste nada sobre eso! —la mirada de Himuro se volvió más severa, esto acababa de ser como unapatada en el huevo izquierdo.

— Sabes que soy reservado con mis cosas, además no es como si tú me hablaras de tus conquistas y no creo que no hayas tenido ninguna por aquí.

Eso era verdad, pero fue porque pensó que sería cruel hablar de sus pretendientes con un amigo que se le había confesado. Tal vez Tatsuya se esforzó tontamente en ser considerado, la mirada de Shuu era distinta a la de antes, ya no era el quinceañero que se ponía nervioso cuando estaba muy cerca de él, aguantando el impulso de decirle en voz alta lo jodidamente bello que era. Eso debía ser algo bueno, ¿no?

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan irritado? Miró a Nash que también lo estaba viendo a él, y la sonrisa de medio lado que le dedicó no le agradó para nada, es como si el blondo se burlara en su cara.

Se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas y Shuuzou les contó cómo estaba yendo todo con Alextratando lo más posible de evitar hablar de básquet, pero fue imposible siendo su pasión en común y algo a lo que los cuatro se dedicaban.La parte insoportable de Nash salió a flote y Taiga tenía la mecha corta, así que ambos pelinegros tuvieron que interceder para que esas bestias no se atacaran a mordiscos sobre la mesa.

— ¡Nash, santo cielo! No te criaron en un corral, deja de ponerte como gallito. —agarró a Nash de la camisa dando un jalón para hacerlo sentar, a lo que el americano le apartó la mano con rabia.

— ¡Cállate! No me levantes la voz.

Kagami tenía energía de sobra para seguir renegando, no obstante, casi se muerde la lengua al tener que callar de golpe cuando Shuuzou le dio una palmada en la frente.

— Tú también, que no tienes ese tamañote para andarte portando como muchachito.

¿Le acababa de pegar? Y así quería que lo dejara quedarse en su casa, joder… pero no fue todo, iba a quejarse cuando se dio cuenta que su oponente (Nash) se dio de baja relajando su cuerpo en señal de que ya no buscaba pelea, apoyándose en la mesa con la cara recargada en la palma y mirando a otra parte con el ceño apretado. Tanto Taiga como Tatsuya quedaron con la boca abierta pues el “gallito” había recogido sus plumas, prácticamente dócil ante la voz de alguien proveniente del país que Nash insultó públicamente y quien para él debería ser otro mono más.

Parecía que _El Mago_ había caído en un embrujo, y ahora sí que el pelirrojo empezaba a temerle a Nijimura.

En cuanto al tema de su hospedaje esperaron el veredicto de Kagami que, con una sonrisa altiva que mosqueó a Nash, se cruzó de brazos para dar su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué no? Que el gran Nash Gold Jr. se quede en la humilde morada de estos monos, será un placer servirle al señor. —su sarcasmo fue muy evidente, haciendo latir una gran vena en la sien del ojiazul que le correspondió con una sonrisa igual de inquina.

— Prefiero establecerme en un basurero, ahí correría menos riesgo de que se me peguen las pulgas.

Nijimura le empujó el brazo para que no fuera tan grosero y le agradeció al anfitrión, prometiendo que no le darían problemas. Como muestra de paz declaró que Nash prepararía la cena.

— Eso me gustaría verlo, que el perdedor cocine.

— ¿Haa? Dilo cuando me derrotes cara a cara, ¿qué puedes hacer sin tus amiguitos y sus súper poderes?

Taiga golpeó sus palmas en la madera poniéndose de pie, siendo seguido por la mirada burlona del americano.

— Puedo seguir pateándote el trasero las veces que quieras, ¡vamos!

— Inténtalo, a ver muéstrame que las pelotas de básquet no son las únicas de las que puedes presumir, monito.

— ¡Cabrón…!

— ¡Taiga!

— Ya déjalo, Nash. —Nijimura se puso de pie jalándolo con él, pidiendo que les prestaran la cocina a lo que Tatsuya asintió, reteniendo al de mirada rojiza de su lado. Esto iba a ser difícil.

Shuuzou llevó a la cocina la bolsa de ingredientes que compró en el camino, ya había planeado de antemano el regalo de agradecimiento. Veinte minutos después Taiga se golpeaba impaciente la rodilla con sus dedos, mencionando _casualmente_ que esperaba que esa comida no lo hiciera vomitar.

Frente a la estufa Nash les daba la espalda, concentrado en revolver bienlo que preparaba.

— No prometo que tu plato no vaya a tener veneno.

El de cejas partidas bufó y Tatsuya sonrió con una mueca de resignación. Se acercó a la isla de mármol que separaba la cocina, sonriendo más sinceramente cuando Shuu lo miró y le correspondió con el mismo gesto.

De verdad era muy agradable tenerlo ahí en persona.

— ¿Y tú qué, no piensas hacer nada? —se quejó el Gold con su novio, que estaba parado a un lado sólo mirando.

— Es tu castigo por impertinente, y sí ayudaré, seré el degustador.

Acabó dándole una patada en la espinilla cuandoel más alto le preguntó por qué mejor no le degustaba la polla. Nash tomó algo del guiso caliente y sopló antes de llevarse el cucharón a la boca, agarrando el mentón de Nijimura para pasárselo en un beso que continuaron por varios segundos, luego de haber probado y tragado todo. Al separarse Shuuzou se limpió un poco del guiso que quedó en su comisura, lamiéndose el pulgar.

— Sabe perfecto.

Todo bajo la mirada de Himuro que no había podido ni parpadear. Rayos, Shuu era… sensual.

La comida estuvo deliciosa y Nash le deseó la peor indigestión al pelirrojo de mierda que se había zampado casi toda la olla como si nada, y aun así tuvo el descaro de decirle que él cocinaba mejor. La barriga llena y la pesadez del sueño aligeraron las tensiones, y mientras Shuuzou y Tatsuya siguieron charlando en el sofá Kagami regresó del bañó, secándose el cabello con una toalla mientras avisaba que la ducha estaba disponible.

Nijimura se frotó los ojos cansado, a pesar de que durmieron en el avión no era igual que descansar en una rica cama y la diferencia horaria también hacía de las suyas. Sintió un peso en su hombro y vio que Nash estaba peor que él, ya casi rendido. Después de toda la pelea que había dado con Taiga hasta se veía adorable así medio dormido.

— Mejor que se bañen ustedes primero. La verdad desde que entraron trajeron un olorcito a rancio. —se rió, esquivando el golpe flojo que le soltó Nijimura.

— ¿Qué esperabas? En esta época Japón es un puto horno.

— Vamos, les mostraré la habitación en la que van a quedarse.

Shuu sacudió al blondo para que abriera los ojos y que se fueran a bañar. Himuro los acompañó al único cuarto libre donde dejaron las maletas y cada uno sacó su toalla y cepillo de dientes, dejando en la cama la ropa que usarían para dormir.

Después de verlos entrar juntos, Tatsuya se había quedado al pie de la puerta del baño hasta oír el ruido de la ducha abriéndose y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se regañó así mismo alejándose, era absurdo ponerse a espiarlos.

La noche pasó tranquila más para unos que para otros. Tatsuya seguía sintiendo cierta molestia dentro de él y fue el primero en levantarse, pasando frente a la puerta de Taiga y la de los invitados para llegar al baño, sin embargo regresó un par de pasos hasta la tercera habitación y se sintió estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo.

Abrió teniendo muchísimo cuidado, sólo lo suficiente para asomar su ojo visible; todavía estaba algo oscuro por lo temprano que era pero pudo verlos en la cama,durmiendo de costado uno frente al otro con sus piernas enrolladas, nada raro en una pareja. También estaban vestidos, algo que en realidad no anulaba la posibilidad de que hubieran tenido un buen sexo la noche anterior, aunque dudaba que Shuu fuera capaz en una casa ajena.

_‘¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?’_

Casi da un portazo al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Maldita sea, hayan tenido relaciones o no en realidad no era de su incumbencia, no tendría por qué estar tan interesado en eso.

Tenía la mente tan abochornada que olvidó cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

\-----

Los invitados descansaron hasta el mediodía almorzando lo que preparó Tatsuya, arroz y pescado casi crudo acompañado de sopa y salsa. Muy japonés.

— Eché tanto de menos tu comida, estuvo muy buena. —el del lunar sonrió diciendo que no era nada especial, y Nijimura notó de reojo la mirada amargada de su pareja. Puso boca de pato— No me mires así, también me gusta la tuya. Le doy puntos a los hombres que saben cocinar.

— Eso es porque sólo saber fritar todo.

Comentó Nash y Tatsuya no pudo evitar reírse.

— Eso es cierto.

— ¡Oigan!

Les preguntó por sus planes y Shuu le dijo que pasearían por el distrito. La única vez que Nash había venido sólo se dedicó a visitar lugares inapropiados con sus amigos.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Seguro ya ni me acuerdo de mi propia ciudad.

— ¿Eso está bien? —ambos miraron al rubio que nada más añadió un “haz lo que quieras” y Tatsuya aceptó. Taiga estaba entrenando con su equipo así que sería aburrido quedarse solo, y también quería pasar más tiempo con este nuevo (y candente) Shuuzou aunque su novio estorbara.

Caminaron bastante comprando algo de ropa, dulces típicos y recuerdos para llevar a L.A., y Tatsuya la estaba pasando tan bien con Shuu riendo a su lado que por poco tuvo el impulso de tomarse de la mano con él. No fue lo único, también debió contenerse de mirar mucho sus labios o se lanzaría a besarlo, y tuvo un autocontrol digno de Buda cada vez que pasaban entre mucha gente y debían apretarse, rozando su _amiguito_ peligrosamente con el culo de Shuuzou.

Himuro sintió que se transformaría en uno de esos monstruos hentai a los que les salían decenas de tentáculos para violentar el cuerpo del ojigris. Demonios, estaba muy mal.

Luego de unas horas tuvieron que regresar al ser interceptados por un montón de chicas excitadas, que empezaron a sacar fotos como locas confundiendo a Nash con el famoso modelo Kise Ryota, creyendo que “Kise” llevaba gorra y lentes oscuros para camuflarse y no por el jodido sol.

¿Y se supone que las mujeres asiáticas son recatadas? Casi le arrancaron el pelo para tener _un recuerdo de su ídolo_. Nash estaba por sufrir una irritante migraña mientras Shuuzou aguantaba la risa.

— Tienes que admitir que se parecen un poco.

— Ni siquiera sé quién mierdas es ese.

— Es el rubio de VorpalSword. —Tatsuya trajo un refresco para los tres y vio que le llegó un mensaje de Kagami, ya iba de regreso y avisó que estaba hambriento así que se pondría a cocinar pronto. Si al pelirrojo ya le fastidiaba la simple presencia del americano con hambre se volvería una pesadilla.

— ¿Y en qué se supone que me parezco al marica ese?

— Bueno, también te gusta chupar vergas.

El Gold le hizo una mueca y él se giró hablando con Tatsuya. Se había comunicado con Akashi, quien quería hacer una reunión con los milagros para reencontrarse con su senpai, pero tomaría un par de días convencer (obligar) a todos a reunirse en Tokio.

Los roces pasivo-agresivos entre Nash y Kagami continuaron mientras Himuro se moría de celos cuando veía al rubio tan junto a Shuuzou, tocándolo y metiéndole la lengua cuando quería y Nijimura se dejaba. Celos, sí, Tatsuya reconocía que estaba celoso; primero Alex y ahora Nash, parece que todos podían probar a Shuu, pero ¿y él?

Ahora confirmaba que era cierto eso de que las personas se vuelven más atractivas cuando tienen pareja, y era ridículo porque si Shuu estuviera soltero no desearía tanto que siguiera tras de él sólo para salvar su ego herido. Parecía un bebé envidioso que sólo lloraba por un juguete cuando alguien más lo tomaba.

Era consciente de eso, mas no podía evitar sentirse así, maldición.

Para colmo a cada segundo su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes de sí mismo penetrando en Shuu, en su boca, en su cuerpo, y su pantalón estaba dolorosamente abultado todo el tiempo. Tenía que ir a hacerse pajas a escondidas mientras era el Gold quien probablemente le hacía todo lo que Tatsuya deseaba; seguía espiándolos con cautela, a pesar de que no tenía claro qué conseguiría con verlos follar además de pudrirse aún más de envidia, y no sabía si le aliviaba o le cabreaba no haberlos descubierto ni una vez en el acto.

Fue en la tercera noche después de la llegada de la pareja que Himuro salió de la ducha y fue a avisarles que podían bañarse, Taiga había salido a comprar algunos aperitivos. Las luces de la sala estaban apagadas y sólo iluminaba la tv puesta en cualquier canal sin importancia, porque los supuestos espectadores se encontraban más entretenidos comiéndose la boca como si no acabaran de cenar.

Joder, la garganta de Tatsuya se sintió seca.

Él quería que fueran los suyos los que probaran la textura de los labios de Nijimura, que su lengua le llegara a la campanilla y que fueran sus manos las que le apretaran cada pedazo de piel tal como lo estaba haciendo Nash, escabulléndolas dentro de las perneras del short de Nijimura para estrujarle ambas nalgas y hacer que el pelinegro se frotara contra él, casi totalmente montado sobre las caderas del más alto.

El ruido de sus besos se oía claro entre las voces de la televisión, incluso Himuro fue capaz de escuchar el gemido ahogado de Shuu y su entrepierna punzó. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por lo mismo estos pocos días? Admitía su culpa como espía de la pareja frente a él, pero cuando no tenía esa intención casi siempre se los encontraba en este tipo de situaciones y hasta parecía que Nash y Shuuzou lo planeaban para ser vistos por él, por más ridículo que sonara.

Carraspeó, a lo que Shuu despegó sus morros del rubio y lo hizo sacar sus manos para sentarse bien y mirar a Tatsuya.

— El baño está libre.

— Sí, iré yo primero. —Nijimura se levantó para ir y el del lunar observó como un sonriente Nash se metía un dedo en la boca para saborearlo mientras le sostenía la mirada, el mismo dedo que logró colar dentro de Shuuzou antes de ser interrumpidos.

Himuro estaba a nada de perder el juicio. Se arregló y llamó a algunos amigos de la uni que no se habían ido de viaje a vacacionar, para que organizaran un encuentro rápido con algunas chicas que en cuanto oyeron que el guapo Tatsuya estaría ahí no dudaron en confirmar su presencia en el club donde quedarían.

— Hombre, nunca te pones así. ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó uno de sus colegas.

— Sólo quiero beber hasta que mi cerebro deje de hervir.

El ex Yosen pidió más tragos y siguió bailando con la chica pelinegra más alta y de cabello más corto que pudo encontrar, contra la que arremetió luego en los baños ya muy ebrio, con tal intensidad como si no hubiese probado el acto carnal en años. Fue una gran descarga para su cuerpo, aunque el alivio no le duraría demasiado.

Ni recordaba cómo regresó al departamento pero al menos despertó en su cama, o más bien alguien lo despertó. Se removió en las sábanas, intranquilo por esa sensación húmeda que lo estaba obligando a espabilar para poder disfrutarla mejor.

— Mmgh, qué…

Aquel constante sonido de chapoteo se oía al mismo ritmo en que algo suave y mojado atrapaba su miembro. Tatsuya se apoyó con el codo y se quitó de encima la cobija para descubrir a Shuu con la cara entre sus piernas haciéndole una estupenda mamada, y no estuvo seguro de si restregarse los ojos para ver mejor o no atreverse a parpadear ni por medio segundo, con miedo de que esta visión desapareciera.

— Esto es lo que estuviste deseando como loco, ¿no es así? Lo sé. —Shuuzou le sonrió, entreabriendo sus labios contra el costado de su polla para recorrerla de arriba abajo y luego le mordió el prepucio que ya casi desaparecía, estirándose hacia atrás para que el glande se expusiera completo, a la vez que estrujaba los testículos de Tatsuya como si fueran un entretenido juguete.

Nuevamente Shuu albergó en su boca aquel pene que sí se encontraba bien despierto debido a tales mimos tan de buena mañana, y Himuro no quiso preguntar nada, sólo seguir golpeando la garganta del mayor cuando éste intensificó el vaivén de su cabeza, ayudado por la mano de Tatsuya que no se cortó en posarse sobre sus cabellos y obligarlo a tragar su sexo entero, mientras el del lunar jadeaba su nombre con una mueca de estar en la gloria.

— Ahh, Shuu… así.

Se mordió la esquina del labio sin detenerse, aunque por momentos parecía que Nijimura se ahogaba, y éste tampoco dejó de usar su cavidad que Tatsuya se preguntó cuántas pollas tuvo que probar para llegar a tener esta técnica, pero no pudo seguir preocupándose por eso cuando los labios de Shuuzou se ciñeron en su base para que sus espermatozoides le salpicaran directo a la laringe.

El ojiverde no dejó de presionarle la cabeza hasta que sus huevos terminaron de sacudirse, expulsando todo el líquido seminal. Fue cuando dejó libre a Nijimura, que respirando agitado abrió la boca enseñándole la blanca viscosidad manchando su lengua y labios. Fue tan visualmente estimulante que Tatsuya estaba por anticipar una nueva erección, cuando entonces una especie de estremecimiento ocurrió dentro de su cabeza y todo fue borroso y después demasiado luminoso. Al abrir los ojos luego de apretarlos se encontró recostado en su cama, solo y con sus calzoncillos empapados.

Carajo.

_‘Ya decía yo que fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad.’_

Su cabeza dolía un poco, pero no era tan intenso como se esperaría de una resaca luego de todo lo que bebió anoche. Se levantó entre complacido y frustrado, buscando la cocina luego de cambiarse la ropa interior. Su estómago estaba rugiendo como desquiciado.

— ¿Eso es lo que vas a tragar a las dos de la tarde?

Se sentó en una silla alta usando la isla de la cocina como comedor, donde dejó su tazón con cereal y leche. Realmente no estaba consciente de la hora y tampoco es como si le apeteciera ponerse a preparar algo más elaborado que esto.

Sólo llevando unos pantalones ligeros Nash se coló a la cocina, lanzando una cajetilla vacía a la papelera antes de colgarse en los labios el último cigarrillo que le quedaba y buscó algún fósforo en los gabinetes. Himuro supo que lo había encontrado cuando oyó el chasquido y el ambiente se vició con el olor del humo, no le importó.

— El mono pelirrojo estaba muy cabreado contigo. Tuvo que ir a buscarte en la madrugada y traerte a rastras, y agradece que te obligó a tomarte algo para prevenir la resaca o ahora mismo te querrías decapitar.

El misterio de su llegada acababa de ser resuelto y suspiró por Taiga.

— ¿Se fue a entrenar?

El rubio apoyó su espalda baja contra la encimera, tomando el cigarro entre sus dedos para expulsar el humo por nariz y boca a la vez.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Hoy es la reunión de Shuuzou con los mocosos esos y el mono se les unió. Trató de despertarte para que los acompañaras pero no hubo manera. —Tatsuya no lo veía, pero pudo imaginarse la sonrisita que se instaló a continuación en los labios del otro— Parece que estabas soñando algo muy bueno.

El recuerdo de aquella ilusión hizo que el vello púbico se le erizara, y lo embargó la adrenalina de sólo pensar en querer volverlo realidad.

Pasaron un rato en silencio mientras Tatsuya comía y Nash parecía no tener intenciones de irse mientras consumía su tabaco. Debía estar muy aburrido como para preferir su presencia.

— Te quieres coger a Shuuzou, ¿verdad?

A Himuro se le cayó la cuchara y casi se le sale la leche por la nariz debido a la sorpresa.¿A qué vino eso? ¿Tan obvio era? Porque más que una interrogante Nash buscaba una confirmación.

El azabache no lo volteó a ver.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Já, no intentes tratarme como idiota. La manera en la que prácticamente le arrancas la ropa con la mirada, cómo te nos quedas viendo cuando paseo mis manos sobre él. —dio una última calada, apagando la colilla en el mármol antes de tirarla en la basura— Y el hecho de que nos espías desde que llegamos, tal vez vigilando que yo no se la meta estando aquí bajo tu techo. ¿O me vas a decir que soy yo el que te calienta?

— Como si eso pudiera pasar, ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué te vio Shuu.

La risita del Gold se sintió cada vez más cerca hasta detenerse a sus espaldas y el rubio se inclinó sobre él, apoyando una mano al lado de su tazón. El menor pudo sentir su aliento a ceniza.

— Entonces, si yo te diera la oportunidad de hacerlo tuyo, ¿lo tomarías?

Himuro se ladeó para verlo de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás hablando de prestarme a Shuu para tener sexo con él? ¿Te volviste loco? —el loco debía ser él, porque por más descabellada que sonara la idea de Nash su pulso cardíaco acababa de dispararse, emocionado por tal posibilidad.

El más alto se encogió de hombros.

— Sí.

— No lo trates como un objeto de diversión, es mi amigo. Además, aunque yo quisiera tampoco es que él fuera a aceptar. Es tu novio, ¿o no?

Nash sonrió contra su oreja.

— No es como si vayas a necesitar su aprobación. —Tatsuya no entendió eso. Iba a hablar cuando sintió un sorpresivo agarrón en su entrepierna— Y no te atrevas a decir que no lo deseas. Espero que cuando te llegue la oportunidad sepas elegir bien.

Terminó por morderle suavemente la punta de la oreja antes de irse de ahí, dejando a Tatsuya con la mente (y otras cosas) dando vueltas.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami y Nijimura regresaron antes de la hora de la cena, y a pesar de que en estos días Taiga se notó algo nervioso por no saber lidiar con el carácter de Shuu ahora parecía que el amigo de éste era el pelirrojo y no Himuro, todo gracias a un gran partido de básquet callejero.

— En serio, hombre. Nunca creí que en esta vida conocería a un crío que estuviera cerca del nivel de Aomine.

— Hey, ¿cómo que “cerca”?

— Seamos sinceros, Aomine te da un par de vueltas. Es casi un alíen ese tipo.

Shuuzou le dio unas palmadas en su gruesa espalda antes de ir a soltar sus cosas por ahí, dejando a Kagami con una mueca en el labio idéntica a las suyas.

El curry picante que preparaba Tatsuya ya estaba burbujeando así que no pasó mucho para que los platos estuvieran servidos en la mesita que Nash detestaba, escuchando el relato de Taiga de cómo _casi, casi le gana a Aomine_ y siendo a veces interrumpido por los comentarios indiscretos del blondo, que casi parecía excitarse ante las rabietas del menor.

Entre las riñas que se habían vuelto cotidianas arrasaron con el contenido de sus platos (Kagami repitió ración como cuatro veces) y Himuro le dijo a su hermano que no era necesario quefregara la loza esta noche, él se encargaría como disculpa por haberle dado problemas con su borrachera. Taiga no se lo discutió y fue a lavarse todo el sudor.

El azabache restregaba los platos muy distraído, las palabras de Nash no dejaban de hacer _replay_ en su cabeza logrando que su pecho retumbara por tan impacientes latidos, mandando demasiada sangre hacia el sur. Incluso si la más que tentadora oferta fuera sólo una broma del blondo, la idea de realmente besar, manosear a Shuu y ponerla dentro de él lo tenía a un paso de colapsar.

Llegaba a temer que antes de que su amigo regresará a Estados Unidos su mente finalmente se perdiera y lo acabara forzando.Salió de su alelamiento secando el último plato y poniéndolo en su sitio, sin escuchar un solo ruido tras de él.

— Por cierto, Shuu. Taiga y yo queríamos encargarle a Alex unos _Jordan_ nuevos que van a salir… —lo que se encontró al regresar a la sala fue la sonrisa cómplice de Nash y a Shuuzou con el torso tumbado sobre la mesita, como si se hubiese quedado dormido repentinamente.Le habría resultado hasta adorable si no fuera porque la expresión del americano le ponía el pelo de punta— ¿Qué pasó?

— Te dije que tu oportunidad llegaría. Y bien, ¿qué harás?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pero la cara del mayor le decía claramente “sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero”, lo que hizo que Himuro se pusiera alerta— ¿Shuu? Despierta.

Fue donde su amigo y principal causa de su frustración sexual, sacudiéndole el hombro sin recibir respuesta.

Miró al de ojos azules.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

Con ambos brazos cruzados sobre la mesita y manteniendo una pose bastante despreocupada Nash no abandonó su sonrisa de “yo tengo el control aquí”, mirando de reojo por un momento el vaso medio vacío de Nijimura. ¿Lo había drogado? Tatsuya volvió a removerlo y el más bajo continuó inconsciente.

— Qué mierda, ¿este se supone que es tu plan? —su mirada se volvió fiera contra el de los tatuajes, tensando la mandíbula ante cada palabra— ¿Pretendes que lo folle desmayado?

— Sí, bueno. Es verdad que eso sería un poco aburrido, pero no debe tardar en reaccionar.

Como si fuera una orden los dedos de Nijimura temblaron sobre la madera y empezó a abrir los ojos.

— ¡Shuu! ¿Te encuentras bien? —el nombrado lo miró extremadamente relajado, lucía como si acabara de despertar de una anestesia— ¿Me oyes?

Shuuzou asintió al incorporarse muy lentamente y se le que le quedó viendo, tan sumiso.

— Ahí tienes. Ahora él hará todo lo que tú quieras, ¿no es así, _Shuu_? —ignorando el insano disfrute marcado en la voz del americano Tatsuya posó su mano en la mejilla de Shuuzou, quien no dejó de mirarlo— No tienes que preocuparte por nada, no te va a rechazar, ni siquiera lo recordará.

No se lo podía creer,¿acaso se trataba de esa droga de la violación? De por sí el nombre que tenía ya era horrible. ¿Qué tan enfermo estaba Nash como para pretender que él fuera a violar a Shuuzou? ¿Y qué tan enfermo estaba él como para notar que su pantalón empezaba a empalmarse ante la idea?

Trató de decir algo, pero nada más escapó aliento mudo de sus labios. ¿De veras sería capaz?

— Tampoco es para que te lances toda la noche decidiéndote, el efecto pasará sin que le hayas tocado un pelo.

Para motivar a Himuro estiró el brazo tocando bajo la camisa de Shuuzou, metiendo luego su mano dentro de la ropa interior ajena con descaro. Después de jugar un poco subió al rostro de Nijimura que no ofreció ninguna clase de resistencia, metiéndole los dedos en la boca hasta que Himuro lo apartó.

— Tatsuya… —pronunció Shuu en un hilo de voz.

Fue más que suficiente para el ex Yosen, su pelea interna ya tenía un ganador. Jaló a Shuu contra él, apretándole la nuca mientras le metía la lengua en un fiero beso cargado con todo su deseo. Movía tan fuerte sus labios contra los de Shuuzou que no tardaron en arderle.

No se detuvo, sus narices chocaron cuando ladeó el rostro profundizando más mientras sus manos apretaron los muslos de Nijimura, recorriéndolos hasta donde su premio mayor aguardaba. Lamiendo los dientes del mayor y el interior de sus labios presionó en su entrada por encima de la tela, la que le impedía hundir sus yemas.

— Shuu… —fue maravilloso sentir que Nijimura le correspondía. Lo abrazó fuerte tocando todo lo que podía, espalda, pecho, le amasó el trasero como si jamás en su vida hubiese tocado uno, le lamió la cara y el cuello, chupó sus clavículas y le mordió los pezones por encima de la playera.

Maldición, estando así ahora no había forma de que lo hiciera lento y romántico. Mientras Nash se mantenía como espectador chupando los dedos con la saliva de Shuu, el del lunar lo tumbó subiéndose al pecho del más bajo y sólo tuvo que bajar el bordillo de su pantalón para descubrir su miembro, que dolía por haberse puesto tan grande que Tatsuya creyó que si se endurecía sólo un poco más la piel que lo cubría empezaría a rasgarse.

_‘Ahora no será un sueño’._

Golpeó los labios del otro con su pene, empujando la punta para entrar a través de los dientes de Shuuzou que lo rasparon deliciosamente haciéndolo sisear. Al toparse con el límite de la cavidad de Nijimura se recargó en sus rodillas a cada lado de la cabeza de éste y empezó literalmente a tener sexo con su boca. La sensación tan jodidamente gratificante de resbalar entre la saliva tibia de Shuu y los apretones que le daba con el paladar no lo olvidaría nunca.

Tatsuya se emocionó mucho, moviéndose a lo bestia y el otro pelinegro trató de alejarse para no vomitar, por lo que Himuro le agarró el pelo, manteniéndolo quieto en su sitio para penetrarlo aún más rápido y sin consideración.

Gimió y jadeó hasta que su placer quemó la mecha e hizo explosión, enterrando su cadera en el rostro de Shuu mientras expulsaba todo. Se separó lamiéndose el labio mientras unas últimas gotas se dispararon sobre la mejilla ajena, dejando que Nijimura tosiera por el ardor de que parte del semen se le intentara escabullir por las fosas nasales.

Se hizo hacia atrás atrayendo a Shuu para volver a besarlo, atrapando con su boca los hilos blancos que le chorrearon al mayor por el mentón y sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, mirándose mientras Himuro estabilizaba su respiración. Esperaba no estar tan sobreexcitado que esto no se sintiera real, necesitaba guardar cada sensación en sus poros y su memoria.

— ¿Estás descansando? ¿O hasta ahí llega tu imaginación? —escuchó decir a Nash tras de él.

— Quiero follarte. —habló contra los labios de Shuu y le pareció ver que sus ojos brillaron— Voy a hacerlo.

— Oi, el próximo que vaya a rasurarse que limpie sus pelos o le voy a clavar la afeitadora en la próstata… —Kagami apareció poniéndose la camisa, cuando terminó de hacerlo se encontró con Nash mirándolo con deleite por la morbosa situación y a Himuro encima de Nijimura con la pija afuera— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

El cerebro de Tatsuya trató de hacer conexión. Sabía que estaba mal, que era horrible que Taiga estuviera ahí y lo viera mientras Nash manipulaba todo, pero ya no había un botón de reinició en él, no podía echarse para atrás.

— No mires, Taiga. Vete. —cada exhalación suya era un siseo que delataba su excitación. Recostó a Shuuzou y le levantó la camisa para besar y chupar su pecho transpirado por toda la actividad que tuvo durante el día, arrancándole sus ropas inferiores de un tirón.

— ¡Tatsuya! ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! ¡Oe! —llamó a Nijimura, pero éste no movió un dedo por impedir nada. Era extraño, la alarma había saltado dentro de él y entendía que debía hacer algo, sin embargo la situación era tan extraña y repentina que no sabía cómo proceder, confundiendo las señales que intentaba mandar su cabeza— ¿Te quedarás ahí? ¡Ellos van a hacerlo en frente tuyo!

— Lo sé, también puedes mirar si quieres. —en serio Nash parecía disfrutarlo. Sólo reaccionócon el débil gritillo de su novio, cuando Himuro escupió regando su saliva sobre el agujero de Shuu e introdujo a lo bruto dos dedos, estirándolo agresivamente— Tampoco vayas a romperlo o no podré usarlo después.

— Cierra la boca. —la voz de Tatsuya salió rasposa por la lujuria que le dificultaba respirar, haciendo tijeras contra las paredes blandas de Shuuzou. Su entrada estaba suave, de todas formas no tenía paciencia para ocuparse demasiado en preparar el terreno así que presionó una pierna de Nijimura para que la levantara, y con la otra mano tomó su miembro y empujó directamente hasta que no tuvo más carne qué meter dentro del chico que se arqueó con una mueca.

El ritmo en que Nijimura se contraría sobre su sexo era una locura y le urgió moverse, retrocediendo para hundirse nuevamente y así comenzar a bombear con frenesí. El agujero de Shuuzou lo recibía cálidamente haciéndolo desear golpear más duro en la siguiente embestida, y el mayor soltaba exquisitos gemiditos apretandosus dedos en el suelo. Todo en el chico era delicioso, su rostro ladeado y sonrojado que lo miraba de reojo, sus labios hinchados y jadeantes, su camisa desordenada que dejaba ver las perlas de sudor, su polla erecta sacudiéndose por el movimiento brusco y la suya apoderándose de su estrecha cavidad.

Todo eso mantenía en hipnosis a Himuro, agarrando la cintura del otro para montarlo sobre su pelvis y penetrarlo al punto de la desesperación. Nijimura rebrotaba sobre su pene, agarrándose de los hombros de Tatsuya como podía a la vez que apreciaba entre su visión borrosa el rostro del más alto, contraído con tosquedad por el placer que le daban sus dulces entrañas, las cuales eran abiertas con ferocidad ante cada estocada.

Todo pareció dar vuelta, el del lunar lo había girado de cara al piso, presionando sobre su espalda para que dejara el trasero alzado. Estaba a punto de enterrarse nuevamente en Shuuzou cuando una mano le jaló el hombro.

— Detente, Tatsuya. Él… no ha dicho nada. ¿Acaso aceptó que le hicieras esto?

— Taiga, suéltame. —trató de alejar la mano de su hermano, pero éste no lo permitió.

— Reacciona, ¡míralo y dime si él quiere!

Los ojos de Nijimura estaban acuosos y era como si hubiese perdido la capacidad de respirar bien, incapaz de tomar el control de la situación. Himuro se paralizó cuando lo escuchó susurrar que le dolía.

— Yo… no puedo, debo seguir. Necesito correrme en él.

— ¡Tatsuya!

— Oye, no quieras dártelas de niño bueno. —otra mano se había cerrado sobre su muñeca, impidiendo que detuviera a Himuro. Nash lo hizo retroceder un paso quedando frente a él— No hay ni una gota de moral en que sueltes tu discursito mientras la pija te palpita dentro de la ropa.

Incrédulo, Taiga notó la erección del rubio chocar con la suya. No se había percatado de que verlos y oírlos en el acto lo había puesto así, a pesar de entender que todo estaba jodidamente mal. Sus hormonas adolescentes lo traicionaron.

Se quedó estático, reaccionando muy tarde cuando Nash le metió la mano en el short y le sacudió el pene mientras reía.

— ¡Suéltame! —le propinó un buen empujón, y cuando la rabia y la confusión dejaron de taparle los oídos Kagami notó que su hermano había seguido violando a Nijimura, porque no podía llamarse de otra forma. Podía ver cómo sus glúteos se contrarían formándose hoyuelos en cada uno cada vez que la metía en el ojigris, el cual emitía rotos quejidos mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado contra el suelo por las embestidas.

Tatsuya lo estaba penetrando tan rápido que a veces su miembro rebotaba fuera del ano de Shuu y tenía que agarrarlo para volver a introducirlo, errando tanto en el ritmo que lo golpeaba de forma dolorosa. Dejó sus dedos marcados en la piel del otro, apretando en cuanto el orgasmo arrasó con él, y como consuelo le dio un apretón a la polla de Shuu, provocando que se descargara en varios chorros.

Al deslizarse fuera de Nijimura y dejar a la vista su entrada abierta siendo atacada por los espasmos, en pocos segundos empezó a asomarse el semen que había depositado bien adentro y que cayó luego por las piernas del más bajo.

Arriba y abajo su pecho se movía exhausto, con el sudor empapándole la frente. Shuuzou temblaba debajo de él, su trasero mojado seguía desprotegido y él sentía que no había sido suficiente aún.

— Ya ha sido demasiado, Tatsuya. —el pelirrojo sentía que tenía una piedra en la garganta que no lo dejaba tragar. Esto era tan incómodo y el bulto en su entrepierna no bajaba.

Himuro pasó su mano sobre el pequeño charco blanquecino que dejó Shuu, estirando sus dedos para que Taiga viera los hilos pegajosos que colgaban entre ellos.

— Esto no puede significar que él odia lo que le hago, ¿no crees? —se movió sentándose frente a Shuuzou y lo agarró de los brazos para incorporarlo, bebió las lágrimas que colgaban de las pestañas del chico y le pidió perdón, porque iba a volver a utilizar su cuerpo.

Las manos de Himuro se pasearon por el otro hasta llegar atrás, jugando con sus dedos entre su propio esperma que goteaba del agujero de Shuuzou.

Mientras tanto Nash se acomodó tras Nijimura, con la ropa bajada para frotar su pene duro en las nalgas y la espalda baja de su novio. El de ojos grises estaba montado en los muslos de Himuro, siendo acariciado y besado tranquilamente por él mientras su apetito sexual volvía a recargarse, y poco a poco Shuuzou empezó a notar que ahora eran dos erecciones las que se restregaban en él.

— No pongas esa cara tan trágica, vamos. —Nash le sacó la camisa a Shuu, dejándolo totalmente desnudo mientras le hablaba a Kagami— Ni siquiera va a enojarse porque no se acordará de lo que pasó, deberías hacerle más caso a tu cuerpo. Aprovecha, apuesto a que eres virgen.

El menor de todos apretó los puños,mirándolo con desprecio.

— Bastardo.

— De seguro Shuuzou quiere que también lo pruebes un poco. —mordió el hombro del mencionado, quiensuspiró cuando el miembro de Himuro pasó de frotarse con el suyo a escabullirse tras sus pelotas, buscando su agujero para volver a adentrarse, y un gemido más alto le siguió cuando los dedos de Nash también invadieron su apretado lugar buscando hacer más espacio.

— ¿Qué pretendes? Es mucho para él. —se quejó el azabache.

— Ja, es muy chistoso que lo digas cuando te ha preocupado bien poco hacer un desastre de él. —el rubio lo miró burlón por sobre el hombro de Nijimura, que siguió quejándose por el movimiento de aquellos dedos— Soy quien mejor sabe cuánto puede aguantar.

Tatsuya abrazó la cintura del otropelinegro empezando a mover sus caderas hacia arriba, y Nijimura lo rodeó con sus brazos. No quiso seguir mirando la expresión asquerosa del Gold, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Shuu mientras lo iba penetrando poco a poco pero cada vez más fuerte.

Le extrañó cuando sintió que la respiración de Shuu se agitó de repente y sus jadeos se oyeron ahogados, así que cuando alzó la vista se sorprendió de ver abultada la mejilla del mayor y una mata roja de pelo casi entrándole en la boca. Finalmente Kagami se había dejado arrastrar también; sabía que si no iba a detenerlos lo más decente era irse de allí, sin embargo un pensamiento no lo dejaba de molestar y curiosamente se repetía en su mente con la voz del maldito de Nash. “Te vas a arrepentir si no pruebas un poco”.

Su sexo era más prominente que el de Himuro y llegaba a doblarse hasta la garganta de Shuuzou, provocando que se cerrara con desesperación para evitar el reflejo del vómito. Nijimura trató de alejarlo pero Nash le sujetó fuertemente el cabello, haciéndolo quejarse.

— No seas grosero, debes agradecer correctamente la hospitalidad de nuestro anfitrión. Hazle un buen trabajo.

Jalándolo de los pelos lo hizo mover la cabeza y que felara al pelirrojo, que a pesar de la culpa se mordió el labio limpiando las lágrimas de Nijimura sin detener sus caderas. Shuuzou tuvo algo de alivio cuando los dedos de Nash lo abandonaron, sin embargo eso sólo fue la antesala de algo peor cuando la punta de un tercer pene presionó para invadirlo por detrás; sus ojos se abrieron espantados y empezó a negar. Por reflejo mordió a Kagami que salió apurado de su boca, y con la respiración hecha un asco pidió que se detuviera.

— No, no. ¡Duele! —gritó encajando las uñas de una mano en la espalda de Himuro y las de la otra en el muslo de Kagami.

— Nash, hijo de puta. ¡Lo estás lastimando!

Aun así el rubio no se detuvo hasta lograr meter la mitad. Incluso luego de haber sido abierto por Himuro y ayudado con sus dedos, la angustiada entrada de Shuuzou hacía lo posible por expulsarlo.

— Exagera, sólo debe relajarse. —se quedó quieto por el momento, estirando una mano para masturbar a Kagami y le jaló la polla para que la volviera a meter en la boca de Shuu, quien con esfuerzo apretó los ojos y continuó felando al pelirrojo— ¿Ves que le encanta? Hasta lo hace por su cuenta.

Ver a Nijimura siendo triplemente penetrado fue demasiado para él. Taiga apartó la mano del Gold para que dejara de empujar la cara del pelinegro contra su pelvis, y oprimiendo sus ojos y sus labios con fuerza sacó su sexo, expulsando dos buenos chorros sobre el rostro de Nijimura.

— Lo siento. —se disculpó jadeante el más joven que trató de limpiar sus restos, sin embargo Shuuzou entreabrió sus labios dejando que el semen chorreara dentro de ellos y Kagami quedó mudo, empujando el resto con su pulgar dentro de la boca ajena y vio cómo la nuez de Nijimura se movió al tragar su esperma.

— Buen chico. —dijo Nash y empezó a forzar más su entrada, frotándose con la polla de Himuro para obtener su propio sitio dentro de Shuu.

Sus paredes se amoldaron finalmente así que ambos miembros buscaron el ritmo adecuado para que fuera placentero para los tres, y ambos dominantes se miraron con recelo, en una especie de batalla por ver quién llegaba más profundo en Shuu.

El americano estaba tan ocupado gruñendo y marcando sus dientes en la espalda de Nijimura que no vio a Taiga ubicándose tras de él, sólo lo escuchó escupir y cuando menos se lo esperó unos dedos intrusos lo penetraron.

— Ahg… qué carajos haces.

Notó el aliento de Kagami sobre su oreja, quien sonó extrañamente calmado para haber hecho aquel alboroto al inicio.

— Sólo debes relajarte, ¿no?

Al final había resultado ser un pervertido con fachada de chico correcto. Dobló el brazo de Nash tras su espalda cuando trató de hacerlo sacar sus dedos, los cuales Kagami no tardó en reemplazar con su hinchada polla que tuvo que presionar insistente para lograr ocupar el asfixiante agujero del Gold.

No fue piadoso con él, el fuego que se concentraba en su entrepierna era demasiado agobiante como para pensar en ir con calma, arrebatándole a Nash gruñidos y gritos más escandalosos que los de Nijimura, dentro de quien golpeaba toscamente el sexo de Nash a consecuencia de las embestidas de Taiga. Los movimientos deKagami se tornaron tan agresivos que el blondo tuvo que salir de Nijimura y apoyar sus palmas en el suelo para sostenerse, jadeando y quejándose mientras sus mechones se sacudían al mismo ritmo en que su cuerpo era empujado.

— Sabía que eras virgen, maldición… al menos hazlo bien, ¡nhg!

— Shuu, mírame… —ahora Tatsuya volvía a tenerlo sólo para él. Lo abrazó juntando sus frentes, mirándose como si únicamente existieran ellos, y jadeó fuerte al notar que el mismo Nijimura ondulaba sus caderas para hacer más intenso el acto. No sabía si era por la droga o qué pero al del lunar lo enloqueció eso, compartiendosus alientos desesperados en un profundo beso cuando se corrieron.

Tras ellos Kagami enganchó sus brazos bajo las axilas del rubio, obligándolo a sentarse sobre su miembro. Sus pezones duros se rozaban a través de la tela en la espalda de Nash por las rudas estocadas, y los gemidos descoordinados de ambos hacían mucho ruido. En un golpe de suerte (literal) Taiga estimuló el punto del mayor, que abriendo grandes sus ojos salpicó la espalda de Nijimura en una poderosa descarga. Sus contracciones fueron tan salvajes que Kagami no pudo seguir moviéndose en él sin lastimarlo y acabó mojando a chorros su ardiente interior.

\-----

Antes de siquiera empezar a despertarse Nijimura ya era torturado por el horrible dolor que punzaba en todo su cuerpo, más específicamente su parte baja totalmente entumecida. Era más que seguro que no podría salir de la cama hasta dentro de unas largas horas.

Lo que lo despertó fue un peso sobre él. Nash se le restregaba dándole mordidas por todo el cuello, y cuando le apretó el interior del muslo Shuuzou saltó, golpeándole la mano para que lo soltara.

— Que acaso ya no tuviste suficiente, demonios.

Nash sonrió contra la piel de su pareja.

— Tal vez si te drogo en serio esta vez no sientas nada.

Sorpresa. Sí, Nijimura se acordaba de todo, sí, porque no fue drogado, o al menos no como lo hicieron ver. Lo único que tomó fue un relajante muscular para ayudar a su cuerpo a soportar semejante sesión.

— Eres un maldito infeliz. No sólo terminaste involucrando a Kagami, ¿qué rayos pensabas metiéndola tú también? —miró mal al rubio que sólo sonrió muy divertido, era obvio que no se arrepentía— “Soy quien mejor sabe cuánto puede aguantar”, ¿bromeas? Casi me matan.

El mayor soltó una risita.

— Simplemente aproveché que tu interior no estaría tan tenso, además me hiciste esperar mucho. Ya bastante bueno fui con aguantarme hasta que ese tonto por fin te desvirgara.

Nijimura acentuó la mueca de su labio, desde hace mucho ese había sido su deseo. Tatsuya tuvo razón cuando rechazó sus sentimientos hace tres años, porque de verdad no estaba tan enamorado de él como creía, fue algo más bien pasajero. Se sintió idiota por eso, sin embargo, lo que no fue pasajero fue esa quemazón en sus entrañas que lo hacía añorar ser tomado por Himuro.

Luego de que Tatsuya se mudara de regreso a Japón, Alexandra se dio cuenta de que algo lo traía muy inquieto, así que le terminó confesando que el del lunar le prendía la candela (claro, se lo dijo de forma que sonara mucho menos urgido). Por eso a la rubia se le ocurrió la idea de decirle a Himuro que ambos empezaron una relación para ver cómo reaccionaba, descubrir si tenía algún interés de ese tipo por Shuu.

Al principio no estuvo muy convencido, pero no podía negar que le daba curiosidad saber si Tatsuya podría al menos mostrarse un poco interesado por él. Luego de que Alex hiciera la movida le comentó emocionada que pudo ver un atisbo de celos en la mirada de Tatsuya cuando le dijo por Skype que ella y Nijimura eran novios. Él pelinegro pensó que exageraba, mas para sus adentros guardó la pequeña esperanza.

Fue mucha espera, tanto que ese bobo capricho suyo por tener al menos una vez con Himuro debió desaparecer, pero no fue así. Siguió deseándolo tanto como al inicio, incluso más. Cuando conoció a Nash se llevaron mal de inmediato, sin embargo Nijimura no caía fácil con sus provocaciones y le plantaba cara al rubio como nadie, así que con el tiempo los roces se convirtieron en una tensión de otro tipo.

Shuu pensó en lanzarse con él, así tal vez se le olvidarían las ganas absurdas que le traía a su amigo que ahora vivía al otro lado del mundo, sin embargo a mitad del faje con Nash no quiso seguir. El americano era súper atractivo y le gustaba mucho, pero Tatsuya no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Básicamente la contraseña para su ano sólo la poseía el del lunar. Por supuesto, Nash se cabreó, a lo que Nijimura terminó haciéndole una propuesta.

— No lo haré contigo hasta que Tatsuya sea el primero. Ayúdame a acostarme con él y yo te cumpliré lo que quieras.

Así fue como terminaron planeando el viaje a Japón, y su suerte no pudo ser mejor cuando el mismo Himuro lo invitó a vivir con él mientras se quedaba en Tokio. Desde que puso un pie en el aeropuerto de Narita tuvo cinco días para lograr su cometido antes de volver, y vaya que rompió todas sus expectativas. Su anatomía entera aún temblaba dolorosamente con los recuerdos, se sentía como si Tatsuya todavía lo tocara y estuviera dentro de él, poseyéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.

De verdad creyó que no lo lograría, a pesar de las provocaciones que llevó a cabo con Nash durante estos días Himuro se mantenía a raya y Nijimura estuvo seguro de que Himuro no le tenía interés. Hubiese sido más fácil descubrirlo si él directamente se le ofrecía, pero si Tatsuya lo volvía a rechazar esta vez no tendría cara para ni siquiera seguir considerándose su amigo. Por eso recurrieron a la mentira de la droga como último recurso.

— Espero que quedaras satisfecho. —Nash le palmeó el muslo y el más bajo le gruñó, el más pequeño roce le hacía sentir que decenas de agujas se le enterraban en los músculos y tendones.

El rubio seguía sobre él, aplastándolo despreocupadamente con su cuerpo.

— Eso te digo yo a ti, parece que te divertiste con Kagami. ¿Debería ponerme celoso? —con un dedo presionó entre las nalgas del rubio, por encima de la fina tela de bóxer. El Gold dio un leve respingo.

— Pues no fue la gran cosa, folla como un mono. —tomó las muñecas de Nijimura para llevarlas por encima de su cabeza— Eso no significa nada, porque cuando regresemos a Estados Unidos te toca cumplir tu parte.

Nash se lo había dejado claro antes de venir, al cumplir el deseo de Nijimura éste le realizaría su fantasía de grabar una porno y publicar el video.

— Pero no se tienen que ver nuestras caras.

— No tendría chiste si no. —se rió— Vas a ser famoso.

Al cumplirse su tiempo de estadía la pareja empacó sus cosas para regresar a América. Nash esperaba en el pasillo con sus lentes oscuros, de brazos cruzados mirando a cualquier parte mientras Nijimura se despedía.

— Me agradó mucho pasar este tiempo contigo, ojalá lo repitamos el siguiente año. —dijo Nijimura dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

— Sí, también lo disfruté. —y vaya que sí. Tatsuya le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda, aspirando su aroma por última vez. Se había ofrecido a acompañarlos al aeropuerto, pero Shuu insistió en que no era necesario.

— Gracias. —acabó susurrándole en el oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y Himuro se erizó. Tal vez alucinaba, pero cuando se miraron un momento los ojos de Shuu brillaron igual que cuando tuvo su miembro dentro de él— También fue bueno conocerte, sigue entrenando. —se despidió de Taiga dándole un inofensivo puñetazo en el pecho, el cual estaba tan nervioso que se trabó antes de responder algo decente.

Aún le aturdía todo lo que aconteció y no podía mirar a Nijimura a la cara sin recordar cuando se corrió en ella. Taiga le dio un último vistazo al rubio, quien evitaba mirarlo de vuelta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Tatsuya no pudo contener una sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que nunca se acuerde? —le preguntó Kagami.

— Más bien creo que nunca lo olvidará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya ven por qué no puse la advertencia de violación. ¡Todo fue fría y riquísimamente calculado!
> 
> Nunca tuve intenciones de incluir algo romántico, todo era expresamente cochinón. Esta es la secuencia sexual más larga que he escrito en mi pinche vida, espero que no se hayan aburrido ;0;
> 
> Gracias por esperar y haber leído hasta aquí.


End file.
